im a yo-yo
by kols-little-assasin
Summary: claire is actually lily mary winchester and shes in trouble it involves hell hounds and hell
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary **Claire is actually lily Mary Winchester little sister of Sam and dean Winchester she walked out from the life of hunting and ended up in Morganville but she has limited time to live after a deal with a crossroads demon

Chapter 1: Claire/lily pov

My time was almost up almost I was to die tonight dragged to hell by hell-hound. It was not the most pleasant experience according to dean but least it gave me the chance to go out with a bang preferably coming from a shotgun as I attempt to blow the little bastards head off it wont do any good though just create questions for eve shane and Michael oh god poor them I heard the howls they were coming


	2. Chapter 2:BANG

**an:**sorry its been so long but ive been concentrating on my other story

chapter 2: shish-kababed

i looked frantically for the salt, where was it. i screamed in frustration.

i spun round as the door flew open to reveal Lilith, she was smiling "lily Mary Winchester ive been waiting to see you for a while" i felt like crying everyone was in the living room the TV was blaring i couldn't be saved anyway, but i wouldn't cry not in front of Lilith instead i said "really cause my brothers are just dying to see you" i grinned "or should i say kill you"

"like they could" she hissed then smirked i distantly heard the TV switch off but Lilith's words now echoed in my head "get her boys"

i was tackled by the invisible hell-hound. my screams were ear piercing as it tore open my leg, my shotgun was on the floor near me now if only i could reach it.

i stopped screaming and clenched my jaw but it didn't last long a noise i didn't think any human tore its way out of my mouth as a hell-hound bit into my side, i saw the door leading to the living room fly open revealing a now screaming eve the boys followed her but came to a halt as they saw me.

"kick me my gun" i shouted, Michael did iracked it and shot at a hell-hound tearing open my leg a snarl erupted from it i shot again

i kept shooting for a few minutes before none were attacking me, for the moment i used my good leg to push me towards my friends Lilith started to follow me "you wont get away from me lily either way you're dying and coming to hell" "least ill go out with a bang, the bang being my shotgun as i shoot their invisible furry asses then shoot yours"

she smirked "just like your brother but he went down like a true hunter got torn apart by my pets he got out but you wont" "you're gonna burn bitch, dean will personally deep fry you" she laughed at me

i tried to shoot her but i missed in anger "you really think they'll even try to avenge you, they wont, no one will they all left **you** behind, you kept them behind your dad dumped you at motels all the time he's burning in hell at the moment Sam and dean done the same, they left you all alone knowing you only had a year left to live they looked for a way to get dean out of burning in hell they just left **you**"

i tried to shoot her again but missed, she shook her head smiling "its pitiful actually, you always seeking your brothers approval, that's why you came here isn't it to gain their approval by hunting solo"

i shrieked in anger tears rolling down my cheeks. this time when i shot it hit her i immediately started scrambling back my back went into someones legs i looked up then back down "move" i shouted racking the shotgun they did but not so fast that they'd leave me behind "were not leaving you"

i sighed "then someone help me to the basement" Shane picked me up very carefully soon enough we were in the basement he put me down next to the door, i found the salt and made a line of it in front of the door.

i leant against the door, my friends looked shocked, scared and worried. "what the hell is going on Claire i sighed "my real name is lily, lily Mary Winchester"

"what" eve exploded, i looked apologetic "im sorry but i cant give you my life story, i don't have that much time, another hour at most if i bleed out i have an appointment with a torturer in hell, and they're all for timing down their" "hell, what are you on about" Shane said

i looked at them "demons, angles, ghosts, heaven, hell, god all that supernatural shit exists, i am one of the unlucky few who know about it, we hunt down the supernatural assholes and kill it, it's a shit life actually no backing out cause once your on the supernatural radar, there's no getting off it"

"so you would kill me" michael asked hurt, "no, michael are you a supernatural asshole" i didn't give him a chance to respond "no you're not, i meant the bad ones, the ones who possess and/or kill humans you don't" he gave me a small smile

"why are you going to hell" Shane asked the dreaded question i looked down. "one time a hunt with my brothers went wrong, really wrong. my best friend died so i went to a crossroads demon i made a deal my soul for them to come back to life, he gave me one year to live before some hell-hounds would make me their next meal. my year ran out today, that bitch Lilith out there is trying to make the last moments of my life horrible, turn me against my brothers and stuff"

"your right she's a bitch" eve said i closed my eyes sighing a gleeful smile on my face "my brothers will make that bitch burn, hope they deep fry her slowly, give her a taste of her own medicine" i sighed

"Claire open your eyes" I did "thank god i thought you were dead" i chuckled "ive got a lot of fight left in me" i replied to eve. i started to tell my story about how my mother died in front of my cot when I was a baby, my demon blood, my father, my brothers all of it all the while feeling my life fading.

my breathing was now labored, I decided if I was going out ill go out looking like me. I took off my wig to expose sandy blond hair and took out my contacts to show my emerald-green eyes.

"now you 3 are going to stay right there and im going to let in the hounds-" eves eyes looked furious "don't you dare" "eve either way im burning in hell, im going out a hunter got that, i am **not** bleeding out I am being ripped apart by the supernatural fighting"

I looked at them they were all on the verge of crying " I need you all to do something for me" " what is it" "when im dead I need you to go to my room, under my bed is a box in there is photos and a phone i need you to turn on the phone and phone dean if he doesn't answer phone Sam if he doesn't phone call bobby and if he doesn't as a last resort phone castiel, tell them lily's dead tell them where we are and say I want them to give me the proper hunters burial and with castiel tell him to tell Sam and dean immediately" they all nodded

I broke the salt line, the door flew open and I screamed as I was torn apart


	3. Chapter 3-reactions

**Now I know I've left it ages since the last time but let me clarify I'm an idiot who forgets stuff a lot. My time keeping is absolutely horrible and if I can't remember my family's birthdays and have to evade my geography teacher since my history of assessments is spotty to say the least.**

**oh and good news my dad bought me a computer for easter, no internet at the moment but at least I can write-up the chapters over the weekend. AWESOMES.**

**so you know the drill I don't know a thing since you know im an idiot.**

**oh wait I'm not giving the funeral or the reactions of the glass house gang, I'm skipping 4 months into the funeral.**

**chapter 3-reactions**

**4 months later-lily/claire pov**

I gasped in fresh air, I'd been working on getting out of that damn grave for god knows how long. I just laid on my back for a while not moving an inch then I sat up a little too fast, wow vertigo.

I shakily got up and checked myself over and the only damage i could find was a hand print on my upper arm, it must've been cas since I don't particularly think any other angel likes me enough to pull me up from hell, personally I blame sam and dean.

"cas, get your fucking ass down here right now" I shouted at the sky and then i noticed that i was wearing a white flannel vest and loose jeans with some battered looking trainers. "and what in holy demonic fuck am I wearing" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"calm down lily, stop screaming" a calm rough voice said, a familiar calm rough voice that was about to give me answers.

"I will calm down when you tell me what's going on, where am I and what in hell am I wearing" I said turning to face him while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"you are somewhere convenient, some old friends of yours are about to drive past and help. do you remember what just happened" cas said, confusing me and angering me in the same sentence.

"all my old friends want to kill me actually" I drawled, I still blame sam and dean,"and I hit my head on a rock so please enlighten me to why I am wearing these clothes" I continued with my classic i'm-gonna-be-a-bitch-or-torture/kill-till-i-get-wh at-i-want look.

It wasn't an empty threat I remember when a demon didn't take me seriously, lets just say his pretty meat-suit wasn't so pretty by the time I got my way, what can I say my brothers always gave me what I wanted so I was used to getting my own way.

"think really hard lily, try" he asked softly, I ran my fingers through my hair while letting out a steady stream of curses under my breath but they were getting gradually louder.

I suddenly gasped as I remembered "you" I said, he silently nodded "me" I said and all he did was nod "you just...you... isn't that illegal or something, you're a fucking angel" I said, my voice was actually quite calm while I'm sure my eyes were on fire and the twat just nodded.

"are you aware sam and dean are going to kill you, slowly" I said with a wry smile "I'm sure they'll understand it was the only way to keep you from being dragged back to hell" he said, I had the feeling it was more for himself than me.

my smile turned more evil as I found I just happened to have my Winchester on me "you don't need to worry about them because im going to kill you first" I screamed pulling it out.

"lily calm down, they're here and seeing you waving a gun wouldn't make them want to help you" cas said, I took a very deep breath and thought:  
_would directly swearing at and shooting an angel get me banned from heaven?_

I heard tyres squeal as I accidentally shot my gun "lily" cas said incredulously, I didn't even try to act innocent instead I shrugged and said "didn't mean to, wanted to though" he didn't seem happy.

"put the gun away, the old friends are coming towards us" cas said completely rational "for the sake of flying-fucking-demonic-monkey-fucking-shit I don't give an utter fucking shit, I am not giving up my Winchester. i'm still trying to shoot you" I said and yes when i'm angry I tend to make up really long curses, I blame dean.

I stalked towards cas "your old friends are here so now im going to leave you in their care" he said "the duffel bag is a peace-offering" he said, he was getting ready to leave. "don't you fucking dare you winged-flying-fucking-bastard of an angel" I screamed at him, now I was shooting him off.

drumroll and I announce I am going to kill an angel whose name rhymes with ass and chose to deliberately leave after I warned him I'd kill him if he did.

"claire" a familiar voice said softly which I totally ignored. "I am going to slowly torture that stupid-fucking-idiotic-shit-sprouting-trench-coat- wearing-life-saving-stick-up-his-ass-bastard of an angel" I screamed waving the gun about.

"old friends" I drawled "old fucking friends, all my old friends want to, have attempted to and have killed me, my old fucking friends are first in line after those stupid-demonic-shit-eating torturer's in hell" I fumed and looked in the duffel bag "and that twat thinks my favourite clothes and guns are going to make it all better" I screamed kicked the dirt.

"lily" someone shouted, I turned to face them with my gun at the ready. "oh, ok he came up with the only people I know who don't want me dead, I think" I drawled.

"please put the gun away" michael said seeming desperate for my gun to be put away.

I shrugged and shook my head with my good old evil smile."nah, I'm paranoid" I drawled "and I need to be ready so if my friend comes back I can shoot him" I continued evilly.

"so you shoot your friends now" eve said confused, "not usually" I do frequently "only the friends who want to, have attempted to and have killed me" I've shot all my friends at some point "and that twat deserves it, I warned him, I gave him the look and the flying-fucking-angel still left" and he deserves it for another reason.

"aren't you supposed to be dead my dear" myrnin said walking over "I distinctly remember them saying you were going to hell 4 months ago" oliver said not far behind.

I twirled my gun "oh I remember that torturer, he was actually quite nice always on time and stuff but I only had him for 5 years. dear old Lucy decided I was having too much fun" I pouted, Lucy was a mean guy.

"who's Lucy" Shane asked, I smiled not at all innocently more complete bitch and smartass.

"it's what I've nicknamed the devil, lucifer a mouthful so I've changed it to Lucy to piss him off so that next time I go to hell it'll be funnier, they don't like me after I started torturing demons" I said sweetly.

"1) you're seriously nick-naming the devil Lucy and 2) you tortured demons" eve said, "oh yes, I had plenty of time, 4 months for you up here is equal to 40 years in hell, nice torture for 5 years then 25 years of really mean torture and lucy's gloating then 5 were spent torturing who they said I had to then I rebelled for the last 5 by torturing the demons and gloating to Lucy" I said gleefully.

they didn't have anything to say to that "I no longer care 'bout dying since hell's afraid I'll take over so I managed to make a deal so I won't stay dead if I die, I actually just got kicked out of heaven" I said seeming too happy about that little fact,

"how do you get kicked out of heaven" they all said and eve continued with "how did you even get into heaven" I scowled.

"cas the stupid bastard angel pulled me out of hell 'bout a day ago then killed me again and sent me to heaven, I got kicked out cause...lets just say they can't handle the Winchester awesomeness" I said ending with a shrug.

eve sent me a look and I surrendered "ok it's because I swore at some angels, started fights, insulted and tried to attack an angel that slowly tortured me before. oh and I used my classic i'm-gonna-be-a-bitch-or-torture/kill-till-I-get-wh at-I-want look too often, it's not an empty threat, I remember when a demon didn't take me seriously, lets just say his pretty meat-suit wasn't so pretty by the time I got my way, what can I say my brothers always gave me what I wanted so i was used to getting my own way"i confessed.

I burst out laughing "I said all that in my head earlier" i offered as an explanation.


End file.
